


A howler's guardian

by Pax2424



Category: Red Rising Trilogy - Pierce Brown
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cagney au bellona - Freeform, Cassius au bellona - Freeform, Darrow au andromedus - Freeform, Fanfic, Karnus au bellona - Freeform, M/M, Pax au telemanus - Freeform, Pierce brown, Red Rising, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pax2424/pseuds/Pax2424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darrow-Pax pairing. Dax? Parrow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A howler's guardian

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. Ever. So....

The little boy was right in his usual place, in between the huge tree providing the shadow and the beggining of the lake, sitting indian style on the grass playing with his plastic mustang horses, when the three menacing shadows appeared.  
At first he didn't realized, until a familiar and cruel laughter made him freeze.  
-Playing with toys again little Andromedus? I thought we taught you what that childish behavior could bring on you last time we catched you with dolls, and this time you don't have anyone with you to stop us from making that lesson clear again huh? Pity.  
Darrow looked up, even when it wasn't necessary for him to recognise the four kids standing in front of him. Only Casius was his age, Karnus and Cagney where both several years olders, yet still seemed to have kept that vicious, childish capacity to hurt, specially him. His arm and the skar on his elbow was a permanent reminder. He stood up and kicked his toys away, in what would look like an attempt to show how he didnt cared, but was actually trying to get them away from the destructive Bellona children. His golden hair got in his eyes as usual, and by the time he got it off Cassius was throwing the fisrt punch. He got most of it, but managed to use the impulse to spin while catching a sleeve of the shirt and throwing the curly haired boy into the lake. Cassius was about to start shouting a curse at him, on his knees and elbows on the floor and completely covered in mud, when Karnus kicked him in the back and pushed him over to the deep part of the water.  
He was a good swimmer, but the kick had nocked the breath out of him and he swallowed water on his attempt to breathe, so he started kicking and bracing for water panicking until he felt a couple of bigger arms picking him up.  
-Are you ok little buddy?  
Pax's voice was calm and contained, and he felt instantly secure and calmed while coughing up the water.  
-I've been better, actually.  
-Yeah, well, I can't blame you with this company on you.  
That was when Darrow realized Cagney was running away with her hair a mess and a huge green stain on her dress, followed by a completely brown Cassius and a limping Kagney, and he smiled at his protector with all his teeth. He could see the blue skyes reflecting on the smile on Pax eyes and that was all he cared about. 

Darrow woke up and chuckled at the fond memory. He could feel Pax's arms wrapped around him and his soft snoring on the back of his head, the sun shining on them on their improvised bed on the couch where they fell asleep. Nothing had changed, he thought, as the beating of a heart on his back was still giving him all the protection he needed.


End file.
